


One more date

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Traditional clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama had a crush on Madara for a long time. And they started to date. But Madara always says no when Tobirama asks to kiss him.





	One more date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> Prompted on tumblr by Kaiyaru from the prompt list "One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’"

“Can I kiss you ?”

It wasn’t the first time Tobirama was asking. If he counted well, it was the fourth. Really, he was asking each time he was bringing a date back to their place. Ever since he started dating people around his teenage years because it was what his mother taught him to do. She always told him to be as polite and respectful as possible, she told him to ask for consent when he wanted to do something like kissing someone or even touching them. Even if they took the first step. Because it was the right thing to do.

And many dates didn’t understand it before, they laughed and kissed him without waiting, some of them turned away and stated he was weird. Hell, Tobirama even had one person swooning because of the question because it “felt so romantic".

His current date though ? Tobirama already knew the answer. He knew what his date was going to say even before he answered and Tobirama’s heart was aching in advance but he couldn’t stop asking. And despite the answer, each time he offered this man a date, the answer was “yes” and their dates always were amazing. From the time they went to the cinema, that other time they had dinner at his place after he spent the afternoon cooking. Tonight, they had gone to this exhibit downtown because it was his date’s favorite artist and Tobirama had been able to buy tickets. And his date had been sporting that happy smile ever since he realized where they were heading to, eyes shining hard and fingers entwined with his. Tobirama was quite certain his crush didn’t let go of his hand once, that night.

Even now, as they were standing in front of his door, they were holding hands and that simple contact was making Tobirama feel so .. blessed. For he had loved this man for so long already and it had taken him a lot of courage to finally ask him out. And he wouldn’t let go of his hand and Tobirama was happy. He never was happier before. To know his crush liked him as well. He wouldn’t accept dates if he weren’t, would he ?

“No.”

Even knowing the answer, as he heard it too many times before, it hurt. Tobirama felt that now familiar pang in his chest and his guts tightened in anxiety. Did he do something wrong ? Wasn’t he good enough ? Should he be… he didn’t even know what he should be doing now. Maybe ask why ? But Tobirama feared the answer so he stayed silent. He looked away, trying not to show how disappointed he was and a gentle hand made its way to the back of his neck, to pull him down, lips brushed against his forehead gently and Tobirama closed his eyes.

For he was very much in love with Madara Uchiha, but it seemed the man didn’t want this kind of things with him. He always kissed his forehead, or his cheek, but never his lips and Tobirama didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He didn’t know what he did wrong.

Tonight was no different. The date had gone so nicely, they had fun together, Madara never stopped smiling from the moment he realized where they were heading to and yet, he didn’t want them to kiss. Did he get it wrong ? Did he read the signs off ?

Madara didn’t let go of him right away, though. His hand still at the back of his head, he moved back only to kiss his cheek, as gently and platonically he did his forehead, then he looked up and Tobirama felt trapped. For Madara’s eyes were a wonder to him, always so deep, always so beautiful and he could never look away once Madara was looking at him this way. He couldn’t and his breathing hitched in his throat, he wanted to say something but the words died on his tongue and he gave up.

Maybe Madara didn’t like him this way, in the end. He was a little older, after all, he had his life and probably didn’t want to date his best friend’s little brother. Hell, Tobirama wouldn’t even be surprised if he learned that Hashirama threatened Madara not to defile his precious little brother. Sure, Tobirama always was a little shy and didn’t like talking about this kind of stuff with anyone but it didn’t mean he was a virgin. And no, he never was in any real significant relationship but that wasn’t important, was it ?

Madara’s thumb caressed his cheek, his other hand letting go of Tobirama’s to reach his face as well and Tobirama melted in the touch, craving for so much more coming from the man. Sometimes, all he could think about was Madara’s touch upon his skin. And it didn’t have to be erotic or anything. Just to have Madara hold him would make him feel so good. But Madara never did.

Tonight, something new happened. Madara ran fingers through his hair, as slowly as he could, in a soft, gentle caress, his lips pecked the tip of his nose and he finally pulled away.

“Thank you for tonight,” Madara whispered, a smile obvious in his tone. “What about we go out together tomorrow ? For the summer festival ?”

“Sure,” Tobirama breathed out, opening his eyes again and forcing a smile as Madara was waiting for his answer, his hand ready to open his flat’s door. It was Madara’s first time inviting him out and Tobirama couldn’t control how his heart started to pound into his chest but he hoped it didn’t show. He hoped he wasn’t blushing. He had been told many time before that he did blush, when speaking about Madara. He didn’t like it.

“I’ll come by eight,” Madara nodded, with a soft smile. “Don’t be late.”

Tobirama always loved the summer festival. It had been a tradition for his family to go there every year, to eat candies, to play at the different games that were offered to them and stay up late so they could watch the fireworks. There always were two shows. One when it started, like tonight and one at its end. Butsuma had always made sure to take him and his siblings there to watch both of them because it was his way to show he cared for them. And even now they all were more or less adult, it still was something they did.

So, when Tobirama announced he’d go with Madara this year, his brothers complained. They did. For a long time. They flooded their group chat with little restraint and Tobirama had to assure them he’d go with them for the closing ceremony, as he always did. Because he loved them. Of course, they knew for his crush for Madara, they knew he had started dating the man. They didn’t know how it wasn’t going well though. Not even Hashirama. Tobirama couldn’t bring himself to tell them, really. It was too hard, to admit that he couldn’t help but think Madara wasn’t returning his feelings and Tobirama wished they could guess it and help him out of his current situation. For he knew it probably wasn’t healthy to go on dates with a man who didn’t care for him. Or didn’t care the way Tobirama wished he cared.

Still, Tobirama wanted to enjoy himself tonight. Because he already told his brothers he wouldn’t go with them, that he’d go with Madara and going with Madara would be a pleasure anyways. Because Madara was a great person, with a nice smile, always ready to laugh when he could. He had a pure heart, or so Tobirama thought. Except for Hashirama, his other siblings didn’t like the man much. They kept saying he was arrogant and annoying. It wasn’t Tobirama’s opinion, even back then, before he realized he did like Madara this way.

So, he was ready on time and he was making sure his hair wasn’t too much of a mess when a knock echoed around his place. Of course, his heart did a somersault into his chest at that simple sound, because he knew it was Madara. Madara was always on time, after all. Always. And Tobirama liked that.

His crush looked as beautiful as ever tonight. Dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail because it was still warm and Madara had too much hair, wearing simple clothes as he always did but looking oh so proper. A soft smile playing on his lips, his attitude as relaxed as it could get. Tobirama had known him for a long time after all, because Madara and Hashirama met .. more than a decade ago and he had seen many faces of the man. He had seen him laugh and cry, he had seen him be happy and break down. Madara always had spent a lot of time around their place, because his parents allowed him to (as long as the Senjus would allow his presence as well, but with time, their mother had started to consider Madara as yet another one of her sons anyways.).

And, from the other side of the wall, Tobirama had heard many conversations between his brother and Madara. He heard him speak of school and girls. Then boys. He heard him admit to Hashirama that he was gay and Tobirama could have slapped his brother for making rude comments at Madara’s coming out, as he asked Madara not to start hitting on him. And Tobirama was aware that Madara’s childhood and teenage years hadn’t been easy, because a lot of people picked on him for keeping his hair as long as possible, for not liking sports and the usual “boy stuffs”.

But Madara had grown out of his anxieties. Sure, he showed how an introvert he was, sometimes, when in the right situations but Tobirama couldn’t help noticing how he always seemed comfortable with him. And he liked the idea. Tobirama still had to wonder if it was only because they had known each other for so long, or for other reasons.

This probably wasn’t the right time to think of it.

“Hi,” Madara smiled, and he hooked a finger at his collar to pull him down, to kiss his cheek, as he often did. Tobirama smiled in answer. “Ready to go ?”

He was and Tobirama soon found himself sitting in Madara’s car passenger seat, wondering why they even took the car, as Konoha’s main park was so close. It was a wonder Madara even found a free spot to park the car considering how crowdy the place already was but Tobirama wouldn’t complain. Especially not when Madara grabbed his hand as soon as he could, entwining their fingers like he did last night and walking close as they entered the park, where most of the festival would take place.

It was beautiful. As it always was. Wooden cabins had been built up along the park’s ways. Some people sold stuff one could only find during the summer festival, like these masks Itama liked to collect, others had set up little traditional games with prizes to win and Tobirama used to want to win them all ! He did bring a lot of stuff back home, when he was younger. Now really, he’d rather watch other people play and congratulate them if they won.

It wasn’t all, though. Because the decoration was eerie as well. The true magic of the festival only happened once the sun started to set and paper lanterns would be lit up and traditional music played all around the festival and the smell of food and sweets would take over the air. It was what Tobirama liked the most, about the festival. Its atmosphere, its beauty and he was glad he was there with Madara tonight. Especially with how Madara wouldn’t stop smiling already and Tobirama couldn’t stop glancing at him.

He hadn’t noticed earlier but Madara had done something special with his hair. It wasn’t a simple ponytail but some bun held together with colorful sticks and it felt .. traditional. For a moment, he wondered what Madara would look like wearing a yukata and the mental image was .. pleasing. He liked it a lot and it probably showed on his face because Madara shot him a side glance and inched a little closer, as they were watching a man crave a little piece of wood, he leaned against him lightly but firmly enough for Tobirama to flush a little.

“What are you thinking about ?” The older man eventually questioned, obviously amused and Tobirama cleared his throat.

“There are a lot of people wearing yukata this year, don’t you think ?” Tobirama tried to sound as uninterested as possible. “It’s been ages since I last wore one.”

Madara’s smile widened, he glanced up. “I’ve heard there was a stand selling them, somewhere,” he stated and he chuckled as Tobirama swallowed hard. “What about we try finding it and we change clothes ?”

Tobirama didn’t have the time to answer. Because as soon as he was done talking, Madara was pulling him along the path again, an excited gleam in the eyes and he looked excited. Really excited. And for a moment, Tobirama wondered if Madara had thought about this before he even spoke of it. Before they even met tonight. Was it why he had done his hair this way ? To match with a kimono ?

They found the stand quickly enough and they had to part to hide behind the curtains of their respective changing booth as the seller handed them the yukatas. As they were men, the colors were quite simple. His had greyish tones, with vertical lines and Madara’s was deep blue with repeating simple patterns. The seller did help him with the obi, to tie it properly and soon, Tobirama was ready, his other clothes packed in a small bag, trying to find his balance on the getas as it had been ages since he last wore some. They hadn’t asked for tabi, because it was warm enough and looking at himself in the floor to top mirror in the booth, Tobirama couldn’t help but smile.

This probably was the first time he was wearing traditional clothes ever since he became an adult but .. it did suit him. He didn’t look half bad in these and he probably should wear this more often. The yukata was his now after all, as well as the getas and surely, Tobirama couldn’t wear them at work but it was often when he could see people wearing traditional clothes in a casual manner, during the summer, especially. He liked it. And he liked how it looked on him right now.

But it couldn’t compare with the moment when Madara stepped out of his own changing room. For he was gorgeous. Like a painting. He looked like he just came out of some ancient etching and Tobirama was breathless for a moment, staring with wide eyes, probably and, from Madara’s side smirk, he surely looked ridiculous. But he didn’t care. Because the whole outfit was bringing Madara’s beauty out so perfectly and he wished he could just take a picture of him, to make sure he’d never forget. To make sure the memory would never fade.

They paid for their new outfits separately but as soon as they were out again, Madara grabbed his hand, a smile on the lips.

“You should wear this more often,” Madara commented as they were walking toward the next booth, that was selling sweet. “It has a good look on you.”

Startled with the comment, Tobirama didn’t answer. He didn’t even thank the man. All he wanted at this point, was to kiss him and he almost went for it, when Madara stopped walking and looked at him with a bright smile because they had reached the booth that sold candies and Madara loved candies. Tobirama stared, at the way Madara’s hair flew behind him, at the way his yukata showed some skin around his neck, how his whole face looked so different from his usual tired scowl and Tobirama almost kissed Madara. Because Madara was perfect. He was, with his good moods and his bad moods, with his flaws and everything that made him … him. But he didn’t. A lump in the throat because Madara said no, each time he asked to kiss him and Tobirama doubted Madara wanted the same thing as he did. Why would he, after all ? He had no reasons to want him this way. He only was Hashirama’s little brother, after all.

They continued to visit the festival mostly in silence. They didn’t need to talk, it wasn’t the right setting for a profound conversation after all. Had they been at home, watching a movie together or having dinner, they would have talked a lot, as they always did but this place was too loud and there were too many people around them. But it wasn’t a problem. It really wasn’t and they were moving from booth to booth at their pace, enjoying themselves completely as they did so. Buying each other nice little gifts.

Tobirama couldn’t resist buying Madara a small falcon plush because he knew his date’s love for birds of prey and it probably was cheesy as hell but Madara welcomed it with a large smile and a kiss on the cheek. In return, Madara bought him an expensive calligraphy set because Madara knew he had wanted to try his hand at that sometimes and it couldn’t be done without a proper brush and some good ink. Tobirama was embarrassed, knowing how much it costed but he couldn’t just say no. Not when Madara seemed so happy to offer it to him.

They didn’t stop walking along the crowd for hours, until it was almost time for the fireworks. The hardest part was to find a nice spot to watch it then, as people were settling down on the grass all around the park and Tobirama did want them to have some sort of intimacy. Not that it’d matter, knowing Madara was going to say no to a kiss again. It was obvious, after all. Why would he accept after he refused so many times before ? Still, Tobirama wanted to make the best of that evening and watching the fireworks with Madara ? That was going to be .. perfect, in its own way.

They found a nice spot to sit on the grass. It wasn’t as crowded here, there weren’t many people around them and it was good this way. Tobirama liked the spot and it would allow them to watch the show properly. Sure, sitting down while wearing a yukata wasn’t easy, Tobirama had to make sure not to spread his legs but he eventually found a nice position and he did shiver when Madara sat next to him, leaning against his side as he did so.

Why did he have to be so tempting ? Why did he have to sit so close, if he didn’t feel the way Tobirama did ? It was the most frustrating thing ever, it was annoying, almost. It would be, if Tobirama wasn’t feeling so good and he wanted nothing more but to nuzzle at Madara’s hair but he didn’t. He couldn’t. It would be weird, really.

“What about we watch a movie or something when I bring you home ?” Madara asked after some casual silence and Tobirama cleared his throat. He sure as hell was up for a movie together. Just to spend more time with Madara but .. he didn’t want to rise his own hopes up too much. Shouldn’t he just stop having a crush on Madara ? How did one stop having a crush anyways ?

“Yeah,” Tobirama eventually smiled because he’d love to spend more time with Madara anyways. And he knew it was no good but what was he supposed to say, when Madara was looking at him with such intensity ? He couldn’t even look away from the man, he couldn’t even bring himself to turn his eyes away and his breathing hitched in his throat, as the question was burning his tongue again.

Because at that moment, he wanted to kiss Madara. He wanted it so badly it was making him feel vulnerable and Tobirama swallowed hard, he wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue, his eyes dropping to Madara’s lips. And Madara wasn’t looking away either, he was staring just the same, his dark eyes burning under the nearby street lamp soft light. How beautiful he was, truly. Tobirama knew he never saw such a beautiful man before and he was pretty sure no one would ever be as beautiful as Madara was to him. It was stupid but he couldn’t help it. He was very much in love with that precise man and their dates had only confirmed his feelings. They were .. they were good together. Things worked so well.

So why wasn’t Madara saying yes when asked if he could kiss him ?

There was a small movement. As Madara wasn’t turning away either, Tobirama saw him straighten slightly, just enough so their nose would brush against each other, fingers tightening around his where they were leaning on their hand around the same spot and Tobirama’s resolutions broke. It was as if all his rules were shattering that exact moment and Tobirama kissed Madara right then. It wasn’t even a soft kiss. It was a deep, needy kiss and Tobirama couldn’t hold back, when he pushed his tongue past his date’s lips. And, for a moment, he thought Madara was going to push him away, but he didn’t. He didn’t move, at first, as if frozen on the spot. Then he kissed back eagerly, a soft moan escaping his throat as he did so.

Tobirama didn’t know how long it lasted. Too overwhelmed. “I’m kissing Madara,” his whole being kept repeating, it was almost impossible for him to process it but .. but he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop just now and he grabbed the back of Madara’s head, just to make sure Madara wouldn’t pull back just yet. And his heart was imploding into his chest, and his guts were tightening in need and his body tickling all over and Tobirama wanted nothing but for that moment to last forever.

But of course, it had to come to an end, when they both had to breath properly again and Tobirama pulled back, almost ashamed he kissed Madara without asking for his permission. And he thought for a moment that Madara was going to be mad at him or something but it didn’t happen. Because all Madara did, was to hook his index into his yukata’s collar and bring him closer, just so they could rest their forehead together.

“Why ..” Tobirama panted, he planted a kiss on Madara’s lips and hummed as Madara answered to it. “Why didn’t you say yes before ?”

“Because you, asking to kiss me probably was the most romantic thing that ever happened to me,” Madara smiled, sheepishly, he shifted closer. “And you didn’t have to ask.”

“I was starting to think that you didn’t like me,” Tobirama admitted and he shivered when Madara’s hand caressed his neck, made its way under his yukata to touch his shoulder, as his lips were finding his again.

“Nonsense,” Madara smiled, he glanced up with a soft smile. “I’ve liked you for a very long time. But you’re not easy to read.”

Tobirama pursed his lips at that, knowing he often led people wrongly because he didn’t show many emotions but .. but. Here they were. Together. Finally kissing and doing so again, shivering in sync as they couldn’t stop touching each other’s skin lightly as they couldn’t do more in public. And soon, flashes of red and blue and yellow started to illuminate the dark blue sky but they didn’t watch the show, too focused on what they were doing, too focused on each other to care anyways.

For they had some time to catch up, after all. And a lot of kisses to share.


End file.
